The Assassin
by Rockandroll918
Summary: Natsu Dragoneel and his brother saw there family killed by a man in black when they were young. Somewhere along the way they join a league of assassins called Sabertooth. When Natsu see the master disrespect another member of the league decides he's had it and leaves. But will that be a easy thing to do? Watches as Natsu fight the league and meets new friends and come in touch with
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys welcome to my new fanfic where Natsu is a assassin trained by the league called Sabertooth. This will be a Nalu fanfic with some others. Anyways at the end of this chapter i will tell you about how i will be releasing new chapter for 'The man who came form the dragons' and this one. Anyways hope yall enjoy this new fanfic.**

13 year old Natsu woke up to screams of his parents. He got up and ran to the noise to see what was wrong. "Mom Dad?" He called rubbing his sleepness out of his eye. Seeing his father run over to him "Natsu you have to run take your brother and run!" His father shouted. HE looked at his brother sting who was sobbing for some reason. "Wheres mom?" He asked worried and confused. "Natsu please take your brother and run no-" His father sentence was cut off by a blade going through the back of his head right though his mouth. "Goodbye Igneel Dragoneel" A cold voice said removing the blade from the body as he cut off the head of his victim. Natsu's eyes widen horror as he saw his dad killed right in front of his little brother crying into him looking. Natsu looked up at the man who black cold eyes stareing down at the children he smirked and raised his sword making Natsu flinch in terror as the man put the sword back in the sheath disappearing into the darkness. Natsu looked down at his headless father tears welling up in his eyes "DAD!" he shouted. Natsu shot up his bed in a cold sweet reaching out to nothing. He looked at his hand as he breathed heavily 'just a dream' he thought. It's been six years his parents death he looked around the room surveying his surrounding 'That's right I'm in room' he thought as he looked at his sword that was sitting right next to his bed. 'I'm still in the league just a dream' he reassured himself. Someone came busting through the door. "Natsu you ok I heard screaming!" A blond eboy about three years younger than Natsu stood at the door. Natsu nodded and smiled "Yea I'm fine little brother just a bad dream is all." The blonde boy nodded "Alright get dressed it time for breakfast then training with the master." The blonde boy walked out of the room leaving Natsu alone as he got up. Natsu sighed as he got dressed into a black suit and shoes. He walked down the hall as a hand patted his back making Natsu jumping forward turning to face who it was as he grabbed at his sword. A white haired girl was standing there with a confused look on her face then smiled at him.

"Geeze Lisanna I could have killed you" Natsu sighed relaxing walking with her. "I doubt that my father is the leader of the league so I've been trained thoroughly along with my sisters" She corrected him.

"Oh really cause the last time we spared I remember beating you" Natsu smirked over at her. She puffed out her cheeks at that comment. "I was just sick is all and besides dad says you're the number one student he has taught though beside your truly though" She said putting a finger to her chin thinking then turn it to a teasing tone.

Natsu huffed as they walked into the dining hall of the league hall. "So how's your little brothers training coming along Natsu?" She asked trying to make small talk with him since they were going to be married after her father's passing making her and Natsu the league heads. Natsu smiled slightly he was proud of his brothers progress considering his brother was the only real family he had left. "He's doing better all though Sting does get distracted easily by your sister Yukino when they spare I wonder what even runs through that little runts head" Natsu laughed remembering all the time Lisanna's sister beat his little brother. "By the way what ever happen to Mira she hasn't been back in a long time" Natsu asked.

Lisanna frowned making Natsu feel guilty. "Hey it's uh ok if you don't want to talk about it if you don't want to" Natsu said quickly. "No its ok" Lisanna sighed thinking back to when their father sent Mira to all the away to somewhere in America. "Father said she would be spending sometime there keeping an eye on some of our contacts" Lisanna finally spoke up. Natsu nodded and started to dig in to his food making bits fly everywhere making Lisanna giggle at him.

After they finish their breakfast all the league members went into the training hall lining up in front of their master except for Lisanna and Yukino who stood right next to him. Everyone bowed except for Natsu who was excepting to get called out anyways. "Natsu you will start off the sparing training today your oppent will be." The tall man said looking around as all the league members looked away afraid of Natsu slightly. The man's eyes fell on the guy standing on the end "Gajeel you'll be Natsu sparring partner."

Natsu and Gajeel smiled at each other while fire burned in their eyes. Natsu and Gajeel were bestfriend as well as rivals since the day Natsu and his brother join the league. The nodded signaling to each other they were ready. Gajeel ran towards Natsu as fast he could aiming for his ribcage. Natsu dodged it standing to the side. He smirked and punch at Gajeel's gut. Gajeel caught his punch throwing Natsu back. Natsu stumble and almost fell back but start to flip backwards keeping him on his feet. Natsu charged this time as Gajeel ready himself. Natsu smirked as he got closer to Gajeel. Gajeel throw a punch towards Natsu as Natsu faked him leaping behind Gajeel pinning him to the ground. Eveyone watched in amazement except for the master of the league. "That's enough Natsu wins this round "

They both stood up bowing towards the master as he walked up to them examining them. They stood up "Natsu well done your take down was more than impressive."

"Thank you Master Jiemma" Natsu said bowing again. Jiemma looked over to Gajeel. "You you disappoint me you let your oppent take you down to easily this will be your punishment." Jiemma kicked Gajeel in the side sending flying a feet crouching down in pain. Natsu gritted his teeth every time Natsu would win a fight Jiemma would punish the loser physically saying it would make them stronger. Jiemma walked over to Gajeel who was still holding his gut in pain. Natsu jumped in front of Jiemma as he was about to kick at Gajeel. "Enough he's learn his lesson" Natsu gritted his teeth.

Gajeel looked up at Natsu a little stunned. "Move out of the way Natsu" Jiemma order. "No" Natsu said refusingly. "Natsu move out of the way now or join his punishme-" Jiemma was cut off by another voice "sir I think they had enough."

Jiemma turned around seeing Natsu little brother Sting. "You have no say in this you little maggot" Jiemma yelled punching Sting in the guy making him topple over in pain. Natsu had it he was at his breaking point with this old geezer. Natsu was about to charge when lisanna chimed in "Father I think its enough you cannot hurt the future heir or his brother."

Her father looked at her stern then his expression soften "fine but as of now Natsu you will be sent to your room without food for a week as your punishment."

Natsu growled then bowed "Yes master" he said as he walked down the hall to his room.

"As for this two put them in there room as well" Jiemma instructed as two people step forward bowing and carrying off the two boys to their rooms.

Natsu got to his romm slamming the door shut "Dam old bastard I swear I had it up to here with his fucking shit" Natsu cursed.

"You know you got off luck as it Natsu" A voice said to him.

"I know that Lisanna" He said sitting up facing her "bit still it pisses me off!"

She came up and sat next to him cuddling into him "I know I understand how kind hearted you are and that's why I fell in love with you" She smiled.

Natsu looked away trying to sooth his angry. To be honest Natsu did care for Lisanna it's just he didn't love her. 'I know what I have to do I'll tell Sting and Gajeel tonight while everyone's asleep' Natsu thought to himself. Lisanna looked up at her husband to be as she smiled "Here don't tell anyone but I brought you this." She said handing him a package. Natsu looked at it confused "What is it" He asked poking at it.

"Open it and find out" She smiled and kissed him leaving Natsu to himself. Natsu blushed slightly at the action as Lisanna left his room. Natsu looked down at the package and opened it seeing a bunch of packaged food inside it. He smiled widely and started digging in as he mentally thank Lisanna.

Natsu finished the box in ten minutes time. He let out a loud burp. 'Alright it's time to get packed and then wait till night time' he thought getting up and going to his closet packing a week worth of clothes. He finished packing throwing the bag tot the other side of the room. He peaked out his door looking around seeing no one around 'I need to get to the weapons room and get my sword so I have sort weapon to defend myself' he thought as he ran down the hallway. He ran through the league easily navigating his way through it. He froze when he heard voice coming down the hallway towards him. He jumped up holding on top of the roof till the voice passed.

"Man I can believe Natsu stood up to Master Jiemma" One of the voices said.

"Yea I mean he's either an idiot or the bravest person I know if he had the balls to stand up to Jiemma like that" The other voice replied. Natsu scuffed he wasn't idiot he knew he couldn't kill Jiemma at least not now anyways.

Natsu hopped down as the voices passed he looked around carefully making sure no one was watching him. He turned around seeing millions of weapons hanging on the wall but those weren't he weapons he wanted. He walked up to a table that was in the middle of the room with five swords holder. There were only four swords in the holder a crimson red sheathed one with a dragons head and neck as the hilt with a ruby in the middle of the eye. The dragon hilt itself was a whitish pale looking color with a gold guard on it. Next to that one was a pure white sword with no guard just a hilt and a white sheath. Two down from down form it was the same type of sword as the other just was blueish purple type of color Natsu couldn't really tell. Finally in the middle was the biggest sword of all the ones in the room it had a curved black hilt that was at least Natsu arm length. Ath the end of the hilt there was a sharp part of the sowrd sticking out. Most likely used if someone was coming up behind you could just jab it back without turning around to kill them if need be. There was no sheath covering this sword or no guard only a long wide black and silver blade showed Natsu scrunched up his face looking at the weapon. He didn't hate the sword just the swords wielder. Natsu walked up to the swords and smiled as he picked up the red dragon one. When Natsu was first announced to marry Lisanna, Jiemma order him to go see the black smith of the league and get him to forge a sword personally for him. So since Natsu was so faun of dragons he made the hilt a dragon one. The blacksmith Rob was a good friend to Natsu at least he was before Jiemma killed him for something he didn't do. Natsu grabbed the sword and attached to his back then walked over and grabbed a few other weapons and tools.

When Natsu finish getting the weapons he needed which was a sword, a dagger, a retractable rope gotlet, and poisoned darts. Natsu walked back to his room quickly hopefully not getting caught by anyone on his way back. He sighed in relief as got back into his room laying on his bed as he decided to take a nap. Natsu woke up hours later in cold sweat repeating his nightmare from last night. He sat up breathing heavily then looked out the window to see it was night time 'time to put the plan in to action'. He sprung up and grabbed his bag and the weapons he gathered earlier in the day. Natsu sneaked into his little brother room being quiet not trying to wake everyone. He got into the room he say his brother lying sleeping. Natsu walked up to his brother and pushed his shoulder "Sting wake up." Sting tossed his sleep. "Sting come on man wake up." Natsu whispered again a little louder. After a few minutes Sting sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes "What is it Natsu it's late in the night."

"We have to move now come on were leaving I'm going to get Gajeel" Natsu said walking to the door. Stings eyes widen "Whoa whoa sy that again" Sting said.

"I said were leaving now let's go." Natsu order.

"I can't I'm sorry bro." Sting said looking away.

Natsu looked bacjk confused "Why not?"

"I can leave her here alone with him" Sting grumbled as Natsu finally understood why.

Natsu sighed "She can't come though he'll definitely send somebody after us."

"I understand that that's why im staying a plus I have to help Rogue." Sting said thinking about his best friend who was thrown in to the jail of the league after he failed a mission.

Natsu groaned "Are you sure about this Sting?"

Sting nodded and gave his brother a hug goodbye. Natsu knew it was pointless to argue with Sting he knew once his kid brother had his mind made up that was that. "Alright little brother I'll be seeing you' Natsu said walking to the door.

"I'll try to buy you as much time as I can I'll tell them you headed towards the east while you go north" Sting said knowing this would probably be the last time he see his brother.

Natsu nodded and headed towards Gajeel's room he came in seeing his friend already up. "You're awake?" Natsu asked a little surprised.

"Yea flame head I'm awake what's up?" Gajeel said looking up at his friend. "I'm leaving and I want you to come with me" Natsu said forwardly.

Gajeel shook his head "You're like a brother to me but I have to get my little brother out of that dam punishment he is in plus my little sister isn't back either."

Natsu sighed "Are you sure man I already had to leave Sting behind I don't want to leave you here to."

Gajeel nodded "I won't tell anyone you left I'll just say I don't know anything about it."

"Thank you and tell Jellal once he comes back that I left he is is like our brother as well." Natsu remembering how Jellal had left two days before that nightmare.

"Is there anyone else you want me to tell like your future wife for one?" Gajeel asked joking around with his best friend. Natsu shook his head "She'll be heartbroken as it is I don't want to make it worse just tell our friends, tell them I'm heading towards the city Mira went to three years ago."]

"Alright flame brain try to stay out of trouble you hear" Gajeel smirked. Natsu nodded smirking back at him "You got it metal face."

"Now get out of here before I beat you up."Gajeel said. Natsu laughed and shook his friend's hand then jumped out of the window behind them landing down into the snow running westward.

-5 months later-

Lucy an eighteen year old cute blonde girl woke up stretching and got out of bed to fix breakfast for her and little sister whose four years younger than Lucy. "Oh good morning Wendy" Lucy said seeing the short blue haired girl sitting in the living room of the apartment. Wendy's head popped up as she heard her name she got up and ran to hug her sister wearing her pink power ranger pj's. Lucy smiled down at her little sister a hugged her back "Shouldn't you get ready for school I mean I don't know how popularly those power ranger pjs will be" Lucy teased her little sister.

Wendy puffed out her cheeks at her big sister "It's a Saturday which means no school and leave my pjs alone!" Wendy protested. Lucy laughed at her little sister patting her head "Fine fine what do you want for breakfast then?"

"Pancakes!" Wendy shouted joyfully jumping up and down pulling on her sister's tank top. Lucy laughed and walked into the kitchen started cooking the pancakes along with some bacon. Lucy finish their breakfast fixing Wendy's plate first then hers. Lucy handed Wendy her plate then sat down right next to her as they both startyed eating. Wendy burped causing the girls to giggle. "Sorry" Wendy said.

"I'll take that as the food was good?" Lucy laughed taking their plates to the sink as her phone went off. Wendy sat down quietly as she watched her power ranger show smiling widely. Lucy walked over and picked up her phone seeing it was a text from her friend Mira or as she like to call her "Mira the match maker".

_Mira: LUCY! Erza, Gray, Romeo, Levy, and I are meeting at the little café at 12 bring Wendy to Xoxo_

_Lucy: Alright we'll be there see you then._

Lucy looked up at the clock to see it was almost 11:30 'oh shit we better get ready'. "Wendy go and get dressed we're about to head out." Wendy wimpered wanting to continue to watch her show but listen to her old sister going to her room and getting dressed. Lucy went to her room and got dressed into a green tank top and jeans as she walked out into the living room to see Wendy sitting in her favorite white dress. "Ready to go?" Lucy called.

Wendy jumped up and nodded "Where are we going Lucy?" Wendy asked as they got into the car.

"Were going to a little café with Mira and everyone." Lucy said looking up at the mirror to look back at her little sister.

"Is Romeo going to be there to?" Wendy asked joyfully. Lucy smirked "Does someone have a crush on Romeo" she teased.

Wendy turned slightly red the huffed turning to face away from her sister. Lucy laughed as they pulled up to the café. "Hey Mira, Erza, Gray, levy and Romeo." Lucy and Wendy greeted.

"Hey" They said in unison. Wendy took a sit next to Romeo while lucy sat between Levy and Mira.

"So Lucy has the new job going" Mira asked sweetly looking towards Lucy.

"Pretty good I already got a raise for all the work" Lucy smiled.

"Well Evergreen did said you been working there really hard the past week" Erza said.

"Really? Oh and thanks for getting me that job Erza I don't know what I ever do without you" Lucy smiled widely.

The waiter came and everyone order there meals "Hey Lucy I need to go to the bathroom where is it?" Wendy whispered.

"The bathroom is down that hallway." Lucy pointed towards a hallway on the other side of the café. Wendy nodded and smiled running off to the bathroom. When Wendy came up out of the bathroom someone snatched her pulling her out of the café going the back way. Wendy tried to free herself or scream for help but the guy had hold tight over her and her mouth. When they got to the ally Wendy bit the guy's hand and started for shouting for help as the guy shook his hand in pain. "Quiet you little brat" The man said.

A hand tap the guys shoulder making him turn around. A 19 year old boy with pink hair was standing there looking at the guy coldly. "What the hell do you think you're doing to this kid old man" the boy asked balling up his fist.

"None of your business you snot punk" The guy yelled punching at the boy as Wendy screamed. tHe boy caught the punch and bent the man's hand back till he heard a crack. "Ow fuck you, you broke my hand you little shit" The guy screamed at him.

"I suggest you leave before I break anything else you sick fuck not get out of here" The boy said deadly cold. The guy gulped and ran off not even looking back. "Hey you ok" The boys expression and tone was gentler now.

Wendy nodded and hugged him "Thank you."

He smiled "No problem by the way I'm Natsu and you are?"

"Wendy" she sniffed. "Nice to meet you Wendy now let's get you bacl to your parents." Natsu said before she could respond.

He walked back into the café holding Wendy's hand. "Lucy"Wendy shouted as she ran up to her big sister, "Wendy whats wrong are you ok/" Lucy asked.

Wendy nodded to her sister "I am now thanks to Natsu!" She smiled widely.

"Natsu?" Lucy looked at her sister confused while Mira's head snapped up at the name looking worried. Wendy looked back the pink haired boy who was about to leave. Wendy ran over and pulled him back to the table. Natsu looked at her confused as he was pulled back "This is Natsu he saved me from some big mean guy" Wendy said looking up to Natsu. Natsu smiled "Um hey" He said scratching his pink hair with his free hand as he looked at the beafitul blonde.

"Uh um hi i-I'm Lucy her big sister' Lucy stuttered looking up at the pinked haired boy blushing slightly although no one noticed. Natsu nodded and shook her hand feeling something beat in his chest but he ignored it. "Nice to meet you" He smiled.

"Come on Natsu sit down with us" Wendy said pulling him down so he sit next to her. Natsu blinked in confusion "Um if it's not any trouble with your sister sure" He said feeling a little award. Wendy looked over to Lucy pleadingly. Lucy sighed then smiled at Natsu "I don't mind all."

Natsu felt something in his chest thump again as he looked at her smile. "Anyways these are our friends Mira, Gray, Levy, Erza, and Romeo" Lucy introduce everyone smiled and waved at the new friend. Everyone except Mira as she tried to hide her face. "Wait did you say Mira as in MiraJane?" Natsu blinked then noticed the white haired girl who was looking uncomfortable.

**So what do you guys think i know i could of have done better with the encounter but i really wanted to get this first chapter out. Ok so this is how the new chapter releases will work. I usually post a new chapter every 1-3 days so after i post a chapter for one of the fics the next chapter that will be put up will be for the other story. So that way i have at least six days for each new chapters. Considering how quickly i post chapters it wont be exaclty six days more like 2 or 3 days at minimum. Anyways thats how chapter will work unless i decide otherwise. Anyways hoped you enjoyed leave a review or pm me if you have any questions about the fanfics.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in awhile I been busy with school considering this is my senior year. I'll try t update the next one by next week so yea. I didn't abandoned these fics so dont worry. **

Natsu waited to see what Mira was going to say not knowing if these people knew who she really was. "Uh yea he's a friend from my old school" she lied smiling.

Natsu mentally slapped himself 'really the daughter of an assassin and that's all she could think of' he thought. "Yea I got to know Mira and the others through her sister Lisanna" Natsu said playing along.

Lucy looked at Natsu feeling a big thud in her chest 'whose Lisanna' she asked herself 'Wait why do I care'. "I remember you two us to be inseparable always tra- I mean playing with each other" Mira corrected herself.

"You mean she dragged me into" Natsu laughed. Natsu looked over to Lucy who was looking down at her food playing with it.

He looked at her raising an eyebrow "Hey Lucy" Natsu called. Lucy looked up and smiled making Natsu heart skip a beat "Yea Natsu?" He was about to say something when Wendy tugged on his arm. "Natsu lets go play" She said pulling him out of his seat making Natsu stumble a bit.

"Wendy let Natsu go he probably doesn't want to play right now" Lucy said. Wendy made a pouty face letting go of Natsu "Ok" she whispered. "Hey don't worry kiddo we can play some other time as along as your sister and parents say its ok" Natsu smiled patting her head sitting back down.

"Actually we don't have parents it's just me and Lucy" Wendy looked down. Natsu frowned knowing the feeling but then Wendy looked up and smiled "But Lucy is a really good cook and awesome sister!"

Natsu chuckled at the little girl and looked around the table "So how did all of you meet?" What Natsu really meant is how did you meet Mira?

"Well I knew Erza and Gray since we were little kids" Lucy said smiling. Gray laughed "Yea then Romeo and Wendy came into the picture they were little cry baby's."

Gray said earning a dirty look from his brother. "Were? They still are!" Erza teased making the kids puff out their cheks making everyone else laughed. Natsu smiled and nodded seeing both Wendy and Romeo reminded him of his own brother.

"So how did you guys meet Mira" Natsu asked mainly looking at Mira trying to fill in the gap. "Well she was walking around in the mall one day when Erza and I were there and we sort start talking and went shopping" Lucy smiled over to her white haired friend who looked a little more relaxed. Natsu looked over to Mira shocked 'Mira shopping really I didn't think she had that side to her' Natsu thought then shivered at what they use to call Mira by.

"So Natsu was it" Gray asked. Natsu looked up at him "Yea?" Gray titled his head and pointed at Natsu's head "What's with the pink hair?" Natsu blinked then looked up at his hair "I'm not sure really I remember my dad's hair was pink." Gray nodded leaning back in his chair "so why don't you dye it?' Mira smacked his arm remembering how they tried to get him to dye his hair but refused to cause it was the only thing left that reminded him of his parents.

"I guess cause it's the only thing that reminds me of my old life" Natsu said leaning on his hands. Erza looked over at him confused "Your old life?" Natsu looked up "Oh that's right I forgot only Mira knows me and my brother were orphans before we ran into Mira and her family who took us in." Everyone nodded and decided to change the subject.

They all talked a while more getting to know each other. Lucy took a look at her phone checking the time "Oh we have to go it's already 3 pm" Lucy said. Natsu raised an eyebrow while everybody said their goodbyes. Wendy hugged Natsu and smiled then walked off with her sister.

"So where's Lucy going so soon?" Natsu said looking back at the group. "She has work in an hour and she's dropping Wendy off at home." Mira said studying Natsu. Natsu nodded. "Well I guess we all should be heading out" Erza said smiling as she left with Gray and Romeo.

Natsu got up and stretched "You can go back to the league I refuse to go back" Mira said sternly.

Natsu looked over at her raising an eyebrow "What makes you think I'm going back to that hell hole" Natsu said.

Mira blinked and looked at him confused "Wait so you didn't come here to get me?" She asked.

Natsu laughed and shook his head "No I ran away from the league five months ago."

Mira's eyes widen "What why?" Natsu motioned his head to go for a walk. As they walked Natsu explained everything she missed over the last three years including him and Lisanna being picked as the new future league leaders.

"So you left for the same reason" Mira said looking down. Natsu nodded as he sighed "You know no one blames you for his death it was Jiemma who killed him" Natsu said looking down at her. Mira frowned "But Laxus would still be here if it wasn't for me" She said.

Natsu grabbed her shoulders "Hey Laxus made his own choice to go after you four years ago and it's your dad to blame for his death when he came back with you."

"But he knew the rules" Mira said sadly biting her lip "He knew we weren't allowed to interfere on other peoples missions, he knew what the rules were if we got captured."

"I know but Laxus would have made the same choice as he did the last time and you know that" Natsu sighed letting go of her shoulders looking down at the ground.

-4 years ago-

"Mira" Jiemma called. "Yes father" Mira asked walking into the main room. "Mira I'll be sending you on a mission to the town Mongolia to protect a client if you fail or get captured you know what will happen" Jiemma said coldly.

"Yes father" Mira said leaving the room and going to gear up.

A tall blonde boy walked out of the armory just as Mira was about to go in. "Mira leaving on another job already?" The boy asked.

"Oh hey Laxus" Mira smiled blushing slightly "yea my father just gave the orders what about you?"

"Just got back from mine going to report in now" Laxus said. "Hey uh Mira when do you leave for your mission?" He asked.

Mira smiled "I leave today." Laxus bit his lip and looked down "Well when you get back how about we go out" Laxus said nervously. The only thing in the whole world that could make him nervous like this is the one only Mirajane.

Mira smiled hen kissed his cheek making Laxus blush a bit. "That would be lovely" she smiled. Laxus grinned "So that's a yes?" he asked. Mira nodded then walked into the armory as Laxus smiled walking towards the dining hall. Mira grabbed her a pinkish white sword from the rack of the four swords in the middle. Mira hummed to herself as she got her gear together.

Laxus walked into the dining hall seeing the younger teens all eating and playing games. "Laxus fight me" a familiar voice said. Laxus sighed and extended his fist as a pink haired boy ran into it. "Not now Natsu I just got back from my job" Laxus said.

A 15 year old version of Natsu fell back and grabbed his face "Ow" he said as he got back up. Lisanna ad a few other ran up to them. "Natsu I told you not to pick a fight with Laxus" A 14 year old version of Lisanna scolded.

"Seriously flame head do you think you can take him on he's older than you by six years and your 15, plus you only been here a year " A black haired boy laughed that look the same as Natsu. "Shut up Gajeel I'm a way better fighter than you" Natsu shouted.

A blonde, black, blue, and white group of kids looked up from their game. "Looks like they're at it again right Sting" Black haired boy asked. Sting nodded as he watched his brother fight with Gajeel. "I wonder who's gonna win this one wanna make a bet Rogue" Sting smirked.

"Oh no you don't you two are not making bets your only 13" The white girl protested. Sting stuck out his tongue at the white haired girl "You're not the boss of us Yukino." Rogue sighed and shook his head "Rogue are they going to fight like a married couple again Juvai gets scared when they do that." The blue haired said. "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Yukino and Sting yelled in unison.

Laxus got his food leaving the two to fight while Lisanna sat there yelling at them to stop. A boy with a tattoo on his right came up and grabbed the other two by the collars pulling them a part "Ok that's enough." They broke free as they faced their other friend "Man Jellal I was just about to beat metal face before you step in" Natsu shouted.

Gajeel huffed "That's not true I still can go" Gajeel said taunting Natsu. Jellal sighed and sat down and watched them as Lisanna try to break up the fight.

Mira walked into the mansion of her client. "Oh you must be the Demon Mirajane" A voice said from the other side of the room. Mira looked at the owner of the voices direction.

"And you're the client" Mira said a little shock and angry. "Yes a little surprising that your father would protect the very criminal who killed his wife and pervious Master Makarov." The man smiled deviously.

"Maybe he didn't send me to protect maybe he sent me to kill you Jose" Mira growled. "Oh don't you wish little princess no sadly daddy dear wants me alive cause I know where Zeref is" Jose smiled spreading his arms open. Mira gritted her teeth "Your lying no one knows were Zeref is."


End file.
